ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Evronian
The Evroniani (also known as Evronians or Evrons) are an alien race in the fictional world of the Paperinik New Adventures comic, based on Walt Disney's Donald Duck. The Evroniani are the main enemies of Paperinik and his friends. Characteristics Physically, Evroniani mostly resemble ducks, and are about as tall as normal humans. Evrons have purple skin and completely blue eyes without irises, and they have long, flat beaks with teeth, they are also very thin. They look like the creatures designed by H. R. Giger for Alien, but the authors never admitted or denied the xenomorphs as an inspiration source. Evroniani develop from "spores" of unspecified origin (no obvious female Evrons have ever appeared in the series, instead, one issue showed tree-like organisms that formed Evron embryoes inside sack-like spores). When critically injured they have the ability to revert back to their spore state to fully regenerate. They can also survive floating though deep space in their spore state. The Evroniani's most notable characteristic is that they feed on emotions. Although Evronian infants take physical nourishment like humans or other animals do, this is very soon replaced with a more telepathic form of nourishment that does not involve physical matter. Upon encountering a victim, an Evron shoots it with a special gun, which transfers the victim's emotions to the Evroniani. The victim is left mindless and utterly docile. Such drained victims, called "coolflames", are distinguishable by a cold, blue-white flame constantly burning around their heads. Society Evronian society is extremely hierarchical, militaristic and merciless, governed by a ruthless, despotic emperor and basically divided into two castes, a caste of warriors and one of scientists. Under the rule of the emperors, the Evroniani have conquered an extremely large number of solar systems; the first emperor is said to have expanded his territory so much that he became feared throughout the universe. However, the main stories in the comic focus mostly on the Empire's doings inside the Milky Way. Evronian spaceships mainly come in two forms: podships used for colonising conquered worlds, and warships used for combat. Evronian spaceships are styled according to the Evronian face, complete with a long, flat beak usually protecting a hangar access or a super-weapon. This is characteristic for most structures and devices seen in the Evronian Empire. Notable Evroniani Evron Evron is the emperor of the planet Evron and the founder of the Evronian Empire. Evron is also the name of the planet-turned-spaceship on which the Evroniani originated. A descendant of his lineage rules the Empire in the time of Paperinik. Evron himself never appeared in the series. In some stories, he was just mentioned as "great leader" or simply "the emperor". His soldiers, workers or generals worship him with "all hail to the emperor" or "all power to the emperor", which is similar to communist or fascist leaders. Gorthan Gorthan is a high-ranking Evronian scientist who loves reading Shakespeare. He is responsible for the modification of an Evronian general into the mutant Trauma. In PKNA#20 "Mekkano", he is forced to form an alliance with Paperinik after betraying his people and losing his energy storage tanks to a rogue, self-repairing robot. Tracking it down, Gorthan is eventually assimilated with it and is captured by the Empire. In the flashback-comic "La Fine Del Mondo" (meaning "The End Of The World" in Italian), which describes the end of Xerba, Gorthan is the general who leads the invading forces of Evron on that planet. Grrodon Grrodon is the last of the Evroniani on Earth. He is a shapeshifting mutant, and hides on Earth for about three hundred years after the Empire's defeat, only to resurface and attempt to kill Paperinik when he is first brought to the 23rd century. Trauma Trauma is a mutant Evronian. He was a general that allowed genetic experimentation to be conducted on his body, gaining the power to provoke fear in his enemies. He is able to absorb that fear and feed on it. Eventually defeated by Paperinik, he has a backlash and reverts to a weaker form, being carried off into space by his retrieval pod. Zargon Zargon is a general sent to Earth to establish a spore-colony in Africa, during a political crisis on Evron. He dislikes being used as a propaganda tool, but attempts to complete his mission, until his force is destroyed by Xadhoom and Paperinik and he is almost killed himself. Though he is seen to have survived the battle, his ultimate fate is unknown. Zondag Zondag is a general in charge of a battlecruiser in orbit of Venus. He aids the scientist Zoster in testing negative emotions in humans as a new source of energy. He appears both in the comic and in the videogame "Disney PK: Out of the Shadows" along with Zoster and is the final boss. Zoster Zoster is a scientist who attempts to utilize negative emotions as a new energy-source. He is stationed on general Zondag's battlecruiser and utilizes his forces to collect a suitable specimen to experiment on. He later affiliates with a band of mercenaries to get revenge on Paperinik, after he learns about his Empire's demise. Eventually, he manages to grasp the formulas which transformed Xado into Xadhoom, and uses them (with the energy provided by the Sun of the Solar System) on himself. Zoster transforms into a gigantic and all-powerful entity, but as "power is control, power is discernment", and he possesses none, his power ends in killing him. He appears with Zondag in PKNA#1 and #15. Zotnam Zotnam is a high-rank Evronian in charge of the invasion force in our Solar System. He resides in an enormous mothership near Jupiter and oversees the operations being conducted on the nearby planets. When Paperinik and Uno finally trick his amassed fleet into being destroyed, he is forced to relocate and is never heard from again. Due to his important status, he has a red outfit and two heads, the one used for speech growing out of his tail, like the emperor's. End of the Evroniani Evroniani society is defeated by Xadhoom in PK #37, though the total extent of the damages is not exactly clear. However, in PK #46 Xadhoom defeats the last surviving Evroniani, implying that the defeat in #37 really was destructive enough to end the society - and also implying that any named Evroniani above, whose demise is not otherwise accounted for, would have perished before PK #46, most likely in the finale of #37. Even though not all Evroniani spaceships are seen destroyed in #37, the sudden liberation of the Cool-Flames will probably have doomed the entirety of the society, as no Evroniani spaceship was without these slaves. Category:Disney core universe characters Category:Disney comics characters Category:Galactic empires Category:Fictional ducks Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional endangered and extinct species Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional parasites